


Kontak

by nanoanon



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Indonesia!AU, Mori Bros butuh lebih banyak cinta, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanoanon/pseuds/nanoanon
Summary: Terkutuklah wabah pandemik dan rasa sepi yang pikiran Hiro melayang tak terkendali.Terkutuklah wabah pandemik yang membuat nama ‘Taka’ kembali berada dalam kehidupannya.[Untuk meramaikan challenge #StayAtHomeChallenge dan #LokaCita]
Relationships: Morita Takahiro & Moriuchi Hiroki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	Kontak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hiro dan Taka merupakan contoh manusia indah yang diciptakan Tuhan YME.

Hiro sudah tidak menghitung hari semenjak kampusnya resmi ditutup sehingga semua mahasiswanya diharuskan belajar secara _online_. Kegiatan sehari-harinya berpusat di kosan, sibuk dengan ‘cinta’ seabrek yang diberikan para dosen. Tidak main-main pula, lengkap dengan garis mati yang berdekatan. Seakan siksaan sinyal yang entah kenapa bermasalah setiap kelas _online_ diadakan tidak cukup, para dosen pun masih menetapkan sistem absen. Masa bodoh dengan ratapan mahasiswa yang meminta belas kasihan kala gagal _log in_ , keputusan dosen sudah mutlak.

_Perasaan di waktu normal enggak seberat ini tugas-tugasnya_ , batin pemuda itu merana sembari menutup pintu kamar kosan. _Gila._

Setelah sekian lama memendam di kamar, Hiro akhirnya menghirup udara luar saat belanja memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Daerah kosannya sudah sepi, banyak yang memutuskan untuk pulang kampung. Bahkan di kosan Hiro hanya tersisa dirinya dan dua orang yang ia sendiri tidak begitu dekat. Mereka yang tidak pulang beralasan bahwa kota asal mereka termasuk ke dalam zona merah, sehingga keluarga mereka melarang kedua sosok itu pulang.

Sedih memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keduanya pasrah menerima keadaan.

Hiro sendiri tidak merasakan sentimen itu. Kalau ‘pulang’ didefinisikan sebagai tempat keluarganya berada, maka keputusannya saat ini untuk tidak kembali merupakan hal yang tepat. Katakanlah Hiro anak durhaka yang tidak peduli keluarga, tapi kembali ke tempat itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Perceraian orang tua yang terjadi di masa kecil telah menorehkan luka tersendiri dalam hidup Hiro. Dan seakan itu tidak cukup, sosok kakak tertua yang selama ini dikagumi dan dijadikan panutan, memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan tidak pernah kembali sejak pertengkaran hebat dengan ibu mereka. Taka, sang kakak tertua, dirumorkan menjadi vokalis salah satu band ternama di Jakarta sana.

Hiro pada saat itu sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada keluarganya sendiri. Ketika ada kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar kota, Hiro dengan yakin mengambilnya. Dengan mantap ia bersumpah pada dirinya tidak akan kembali ke ‘rumah itu’.

Dan keputusannya itu merupakan hal yang tepat. Semenjak kuliah, Hiro merasa kehidupannya lancar. Di luar akademik, Hiro dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Sho, senior fakultasnya, menjadi vokalis band yang baru dibentuk. Personil lain, Shohei, Teru, dan Nob menerima Hiro dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan Hiro, Shohei, dan Teru sudah dikenal sebagai trio barbar pembuat masalah, yang kadang membuat Sho dan Nob mengelus dada melihat kelakuan mereka.

Di sana, Hiro merasa jauh lebih rileks dan bahagia. Sesekali Tomohiro, kakak keduanya－satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang Hiro bisa toleransi, mengontak menanyakan kabar. Di luar itu, baik ayah maupun ibunya tidak pernah menghubunginya. Bagi Hiro, itu merupakan hal yang melegakan.

Setidaknya, sampai wabah pandemik merebak dan menempatkannya dalam posisi sulit ini.

“Sial.”

Kembali pada kenyataan membuat suasana hati Hiro memburuk. Ia kembali ke dalam kamar dengan ekspresi masam. Semua rencana yang dibentuk untuk urusan akademik dan non-akademik buyar sudah. Meskipun teknologi sudah canggih (yang membuat kelas _online_ ada), tapi karena tugas yang jauh lebih menumpuk membuat Hiro tidak sempat menghubungi teman-teman dekatnya.

Hasilnya, pemuda itu merebahkan badan dengan keadaan lelah yang luar biasa.

Jam menunjukkan setengah jam sebelum tengah malam, dan dengan berat hati Hiro mengakui bahwa ia kesepian.

Hiro merindukan saat-saat manggung. Hiro merindukan masa-masa latihan. Hiro merindukan _after-party_ yang pasti ricuh. Hiro bahkan merindukan saat-saat santai nongkrong di luar latihan. Keusilan bersama Teru dan Shohei, Nob yang pasrah dijadikan bahan bully trio barbar, hingga pelototan Sho saat mereka tanpa sengaja melewati batas.

Tidak ingin semakin tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri, tapi tidak ingin tidur juga, Hiro meraih ponselnya. Mungkin dengan bermain game bisa menjernihkan pikiran. Untuk saat ini, ia bisa bermain sendiri. Mungkin kalau sudah bosan, ia bisa meneror Shohei untuk menemaninya－persetan dengan kemungkinan temannya yang satu itu sudah tidur. Mengganggu tidur Shohei sudah merupakan hal biasa baginya.

Niatnya sih, demikian. Jemarinya terhenti setelah membuka kunci ponsel. Ia lupa membalas pesan Tomohiro, yang berisi hal-hal standar (menanyakan kabar, jangan lupa makan, istirahat yang cukup, dan lain sebagainya). Biasanya, Hiro akan membalas seperlunya. Tapi, hal yang membuatnya agak enggan segera membalas adalah topik pembicaraan mereka sebelum ini.

* * *

_[Aku baru kontakan sama Bang Taka. Dia nanya kabar kamu._

_Mungkin kamu mau kontak dia.]_

* * *

Lalu Tomohiro memberikan nomor kontak Taka. Itu, yang membuat Hiro sebenarnya gatal ingin memblok nomor kakak keduanya. Untuk apa memberikan kabar _orang itu_ padanya? Semenjak _dia_ pergi, Hiro sudah tidak ingin berhubungan apa-apa dengannya. Taka sudah tak lagi ia anggap sebagai abang. Abang macam apa yang seenaknya pergi di saat paling dibutuhkan?

Batin Hiro berkata demikian, tapi jemarinya bergerak menyentuh layar, yang menampilkan _chat_ kosong dengan kontak yang diberi nama ‘Abang Bangsat’.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Hiro melihatnya?

Sepuluh tahun?

Dulu Hiro hanya anak kecil saat hanya bisa melihat punggung abangnya menjauh. Tangannya terulur, berusaha menggapai sosok yang menghilang dibalik pintu yang terbanting. Bahkan ketika Hiro menangis meraung memanggil sang abang sulung, tidak ada tanda-tanda Taka kembali. Kalau saat itu tidak dihalangi Tomohiro yang memeluk erat, Hiro pasti nekat berlari menyeberang jalan, rela melakukan apapun agar bisa tetap bersama Taka.

Bagi Hiro yang kesehariannya dipenuhi pertengkaran kedua orang tua, keberadaan Taka sebagai abang yang mengayomi dengan penuh sayang merupakan penyelamat masa kecilnya.

Tapi, setelah Taka pergi…

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan Hiro sudah merasakan pasang surut perasaannya terhadap sang abang. Ada kalanya Hiro merindukan sosok itu dan berharap orang tuanya rujuk sehingga mereka bisa berkumpul kembali berlima. Lalu rasa rindu itu tergilas oleh amarah tak terkontrol, kenapa Taka harus meninggalkannya seperti itu? Meski masih ada Tomohiro, tapi keberadaan Taka tidak tergantikan. Hiro harus menelan sendiri semua emosi yang bergejolak, hingga sampai pada saat ini.

Sudah tumbuh dewasa, Hiro memilih masa bodoh dengan kakak sulungnya. Hiro saat ini sudah bukan lagi si kecil yang bergantung pada Taka. Hiro sudah berubah.

_Dan mungkin … dia juga sudah berubah?_

…

“NGAPAIN SIH, BEGO!”

Hiro menjerit kesal melihat hasil ketik yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Untung saja jarinya belum menyentuh ikon kirim. Tidak. Hiro tidak sudi mengontak Taka. Kapan pun. Terlebih lagi, hari ini. Diliriknya kalender di dinding yang penuh dengan tanda x di setiap tanggal yang telah lalu, melihat tanggal hari ini belum ditandai. Belum ditandai karena belum lewat jam 12 malam.

…

Sekali lagi, Hiro menjerit kesal. Kali ini, ponsel dilemparnya sembarang di atas tempat tidur.

Meski semua tugas sudah selesai dikerjakan dan kegiatannya hari ini hanya belanja kebutuhan yang tidak terlalu banyak, dia merasa lebih lelah dari biasanya.

Terkutuklah wabah pandemik dan rasa sepi yang pikiran Hiro melayang tak terkendali.

Terkutuklah wabah pandemik yang membuat nama ‘Taka’ kembali berada dalam kehidupannya.

Karena sampai kapanpun, Hiro tidak ingin mengakui bahwa kontak itu sudah tersimpan di ponselnya selama bertahun-tahun－terima kasih pada jaringan Hiro yang luas, bahkan jauh sebelum Tomohiro sendiri yang mendapatkannya.

Hiro pun tidak akan mengakui bahwa dalam hati terkecilnya, tersimpan rasa takut ditolak sang abang seperti yang terjadi dulu. Karena itu, lebih baik ia tetap melanjutkan hidup dan menganggap dirinya membenci Taka.

_Ini pilihan terbaik_ , Hiro memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menyetujui ini. _Orang itu bahkan belum tentu peduli denganku dan Bang Tomo._

Mata Hiro mulai terpejam. Hilang sudah selera untuk bermain game. Dia ingin segera tidur. Setidaknya, dengan harapan orang itu tidak akan muncul dalam mimpinya.

_Bang Taka…_

…

_Drrrrt!_

Hiro terduduk. Suara getaran ponsel yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget. Tangannya menyambar ponsel dengan cepat, dan jarinya langsung menggeser ikon telpon setelah melihat sekilas pelaku yang seenak jidat menelponnya di larut malam begini.

“NGAPAIN NELPON MALEM-MALEM GINI, SHOHEI KAMPRET?!”

_“LAH, KOK SITU NGEGAS?”_

Hiro tahu itu bukan salah Shohei, tapi dia butuh pelampiasan.

_“Buka dicord gih, anak-anak band lagi pada_ group call. _Ditungguin dari tadi.”_

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah pemuda itu kala mendengar kabar yang membahagiakan. Tanpa basa-basi Hiro langsung menutup telpon, melempar kembali ponsel ke atas kasur, dan beringsut menyalakan laptop－karena ia hanya menyimpan aplikasi itu di laptopnya. Setidaknya, melihat empat wajah familiar di layar laptop membuat pikirannya sedikit bisa teralihkan.

Malam masih panjang. Urusan lain masih bisa dipikirkan esok hari.

Termasuk pesan yang tanpa sengaja terkirim.

* * *

_[Selamat ulang tahun, sialan._

_Bagaimana kabarmu?]_

* * *

(tamat)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Happy (belated) birthday Taka!  
> 2\. Terima kasih banyak pada penyelenggara kedua challenge, KaizumiAyame (#StayAtHomeChallenge) dan fumate (#LokaCita)!


End file.
